YUGIRELLA
by MsSadness
Summary: this is the story of Yugi being Cinderella and Yami is is the prince charming? XD pairings : YXYY,SXJ well review please!
1. about it and, how it happened

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter) DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. ^^**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

Pada suatu hari hiduplah keluarga bahagia yang terdiri dari ,(saya gtw nama aslinya…) dan Yugirella Mutou

10 tahun lalu…

Pada saat keluarga indah ini berlibur di tepi pantai Domino, dimana saat Ibu dan Yugirella berenang-renang gaje disono… tiba'' ada tsunami 12 meter!!! Alhasil… terseret lah sang Ibu oleh ombak mematikan tersebut demi menyelamatkan sang buat hati… yaitu Yugirella yang berumur 8 tahun…

Yugirella yang pada saat itu masih kecil,imut,lucu,innocent,bin kawaii … yang bermata amesthyst tersebut menangis tiada henti hentinya bahkan sampai sungai domino yang kering pun penuh dan menyebab kan daerah sekitarnya banjir (untung aja g tsunami)… Lalu Setelah TIM SAR(???) menyatakan bahwa ibunya hilang an tidak mungkin selamat dari peristiwa naas bin gaje tersebut… pun memutuskan untuk kembali pulang dengan keadaan berhanti hancur,remuk,mati, nan lempelah (haahh??)

* * *

_**END OF FLASHBACK G MUTU**_

Sekarang… di Domino City , Yugi merupakan seorang anak laki yg palink imut nan cantik mempesona ( cewek'' ajah kalah) tapi kecantiknnya itu sepertinya tiada gunanya … Karena hidupnya yang penuh dengan penderitaan… Karena Bapak tirinya … (Bapaknya yugi gay kali yh…==;;;)Bakura dan ke-3 saudara tirinya… yang terbagi dari.. Anak pertama yang merupakan Marik yang sangat keji,psyco,aneh,item,jelek,bin sontoloyo (sorry bwt marik fans) .. dan di ikuti oleh saudara ke-2 nya yang merupakan Malik yang tampang nya sih boleh menipu.. yg semula imut(?) tapi malah iblis busuk yang bernaung di kalbunya itu yang setidaknya lebih normal daripada saudara kembarnya Marik… dan yang ke tiga adalah.. Pegasus yang GILA,PSYCO,LEBAY,BANCI,BIN GAJE DENGAN MATA YANG PICEK SEBELAH… (nggak bermaksud untuk membashing. harap maklum, kepentingan hiburan. hahaha! XD)

Pada suatu hari dimana Yugirella melakuakan kegiatan sehari''nya yag merupakan ''pembantu tapi bukan pembantu'' nya itu,yaitu dengan melakukan semua pekerjaan rumah dari anggota kluarga tiri gilanya itu.. di pinggir sungai.. disaat dia sedang asyik''nya mengucek'' baju'' kotor nan haram ,hina bin nista dari ke-4 kluarganya itu,ia dikagetkan dengan adanya ular peliharaan dari Bakura (sungai nya ini di deket rumahnya..) yang menggigit paha Yugirella yang halus,putih bin mempesonanya itu yang hanya berbalut dengan.. Cuma memakai celana pendek usangnya itu.. (masak nyuci'' pake celana jeans???) dan dengan segala rahmat Tuhan Yang Maha Esa.. untug peliharaan bapak brengsek nya itu g beracun… klo beracun mah.. udah the end kali critanya…. Dan dengan sialnya Baju'' yang ada diember cucian yang tertendang kaki Yugirella dengan indahnya menumpahkan pakaian'' itu ke sungai darah(?) Dan saat bakura tau… Dia malah marah habis''an dan sempat mau membunuh Yugi… dan dengan susah payah dari Marik dan Ryou yang masih bias berpikiran logis dibandingkan dengan Pegasus langsung menghentikan amukan dari Bakura dengan alas an… KALO DIA MATI SAPA DONK PEMBANTUNYA???!!! (lagi''… saia g ada maksudd..)Gtu…

Dan datanglah hari yang ditunggu tunggu ke 4 orang kejam tersebut yang merupakan keluarga tiri dari Yugirella yang sedang bersiap-siap dalam menghadiri Pesta ulang tahun dari sang pangeran ''ATEM'' yang sangat terkenal dengan ketempanannya tapi merupakan playboy kelas berat… bisa dibilang sih berat bangeett…(g ada maksudd…^^) Tapi Yugirella sangat Penasaran dengan wajah pangeran itu… bathinnya " gimana sih mukanya pangeran? Kok sampai sampai org-org pada tergila-gila sampek gila ama dia…?" Dan saat dia meminta izin kepada Bakura.. sahutnya..

**YUGIRELLA:" urmm… p-papa… aku boleh ikut g?" *puppydog eyes***

**BAKURA:"mu-muke lo gile apa?! Baju ajah kayak kaen pel gtu kamu mau pergi?? Malu donk kita… NO WAY LHAAA!!! PERGI SONO LO!! MAU GUE CINCANG??!!!"(sorry kalo kasarr… klian tau kn sifatnya bakura??) **

**YUGIRELLA:"e-enggak pa!!! ampuuunnn~!"**

Dan tanpa banyak cincong Yugirella-pun kembali ke kamarnya dan langsung ndlosor (urmm.. kyk terlentang gtu) di tikernya itu karena ranjangnya yang semula king sized miliknya itu dipakai oleh ke 2 saudaranya … ryou dan malik… tepatnya direbut.. (gtw deh nasibnya pegasus..) Tapi ia ingin sekali untuk pergi ke sana...karena dia sangat penasaran dengan wajah pangeran atemu yang sampai sekarang ia tidak tau bagaimana rupanya…

Padasaat keluarga lainnya itu udah sampe di istana dengan terlambatnya karena proses ritual dandan Pegasus yang Gaje… dia hanya bisa melihat indahnya kembang api – kembang api yang pada malam itu dipakai untuk memeriahkan pestanya itu..

Lalu tiba'' Munculah Millenium item yang dulu disembunyikan oleh almarhum dari ayah kandung Yugi di atas genteng yang padasaat itu mungkin udh g kut lagi untuk menahan beratnya millennium puzzle, yang padahal tidak terlalu berat yang berlapis emas 50 karat itu(walaupun gw g yakin sihh_) dan pada saat dipegang Yugirella langsung bersinar layaknya spotlight yang membuat mata besar Yugirella harus make kacamata hitem yang tidak tahu bagaimana dan dari mana asalnya benda itu berada dan langsung dipakai oleh yugirella… tapi tiba puzzle itu pun berbicara.. "yu.. gi.." …"yugirella???"

**DIALOGNYA ^^;;;**

**yugirella = Y millennium puzzle = P…**

**Y= " hahh???mak-maksudmu aku?? Siapa kamu?!"**

**P= "matamu buta??(ya ampunn… gw g ada maksudd) Aku ini millennium puzzle… sekarang aku Tanya padamu… Apa kamu sungguh-sungguh mau pergi ke Pesta di istana itu?"**

**Y= "i-iya… Tapi bagaimana c-caranya?" kata Yugirella yg masih syok pada saat itu…**

Millenium Puzzle tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sinar lagi yang sangat menyilaukan…(kayaknya millennium puzzlenya hobby banget ngrusak mata ==;;;) dan pada saat itu juga sinar itu mulai mengelilingi Tubuh Yugirella dan setelah beberapa saat… P= "Voila! This is it!" (Bagaikan chef farah Quinn… )Tubuh Yugi langsung berbalut dengan gaun ungu berpadu dengan dekorasi pink dan putihnya itu yang membuatnya semakin cantik,imut bin mempesona dengan indahnya…

**Y=" HUUUUEEEHHH???!!! F****CKKK!!! MATA LO RUSAKK?! GUWE NIH COWOKK~!!!! COWOKK!!!" (g ada maksudd)**

**P="o ia… lupa… lagi pula mata ku kan Cuma satu… liat nihh..(di millennium puzzle kn gambar matanya Cuma satu ^^;;;) udah lah pakek ajah… tnaga gw abizz… gw transport yh!! O ia klo udh jam 12 malem loe bakal telanjang… jadi cepet pulang yah!" **

Maka dengan sekejap mata Yugirella langsung di transport ke Pintu gerbang istana yang sangat megah… dan dengan banyak cincong ia langsung masuk ke dalam istana….(jelas lah dia ngomel'') Walaupun ia sangat malu sampai'' mukanya begitu merah.. semerah tomat...karena ia banyak dipelototi org… dan bahkan ada beberapa cowok langsung ngajak nikah dia…(tentusaja ditolak mentah''), ada yang pingsan,masuk UGD karena kehabisan darah(lebay amat sih??)… Dan pada saat dia sudah memasuki ballroom istana di situlah ia beradu pandang dengan pangeran ATEM yang kebetulan baru saja sampai di ballroom.

--------------------TBC----------------------

_**ADUUHHH~ MAAF BANGET KALO CERITANYA RADA ANEH~ MAKLUM INI BARU FIC PERTAMA Q… ^^;;;**_

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE~ **


	2. how they met and ,how they left

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter) DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

Yang ada di pikiran Yugirella… **" itu p-pangeran??? Kok kyk aq?? Hweehh???"** dengan wajah ter heran-herannya dan langsung bersweatdrop dngan derasnya yang membuat wajahnya semakin imut(?), Disaat itu lah Atem berfikir…"lho?eh? kok wajahnya kayak guwe? Tapi… imuttt bangettt!!! Kyaaa~ (urm… Cuma imajinasi)"

Lalu Atem turun dari tangga ball room dengan balutan tuxedo hitam yang sangat mewah…Yang sempat menggoda beberapa putrid putrid dari kerajaan lain , tentu saja putrid putrid cantik dan terhormat seperti mereka juga terluluhkan dengan pesona atem dan pada saat setelah ritual 'keplayboy ' annya itu berakhir , akhirnya dia menyadari kehadiran yugirella dan berkata..

**Atem : "Siapa nama mu?" **

**Yugirella: " s-saya Yugirella"** gugup Yugirella…

karena tentu saja merupakan sebuah anugrah yang tergolong sangat aneh bila diajak bicara oleh seorang pangeran kan? …

Atem pun terpesona oleh keimutan Yugirella dan langsung melangkah kan kaki kakinya itu untuk mendekati yugirella dan untuk pertama kalinya dirinya itu, Pangeran Atem malu malu untuk berbicara dengan wanita ( Atem belum tau kalo Yugirella tu laki(?)) yang ada dihadapannya itu..

Dansetelah beberapa menit mereka habiskan untuk mereka berbincang bincang(?) yang isinya kurang lebih hanya tentang perkenalan mereka masing masing...

tentusaja Yugirella mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya tentang keluarga tirinya… tetapi dia tidak mengatakan tentang segala penyiksaan dan penghinaan yang ia terima dari keluarga tirinya itu… terutama dari bapak tirinya itu.. karena ia tau… karena di domino orang yang melakukan penyiksaan akan dipenjara minimal 5 tahun… dia merasa kasihan dengan keluarga tirinya itu… dan dia tetap saying kepada mereka…

Setelah mereka cukup banyak mengobrol Atem pun mengajak Yugirella berdansa… Mereka berdansa begitu indahnya seperti sebuah lukisan yang tergolong masterpiece.. Dan pada saat itu juga atem mulai termakan hasratnya sebagai seorang lelaki tulen yang mulai tergoda dengan Yugirella … seusai mereka berdansa dengan Yugirella, dia secara tiba –tiba menarik dan memeluk Yugirella… sampai Yugirella kaget…

**Yugi :'' a-atem?!''**

Atem secara perlahan-lahan mukai mendekatkan bibirnya dengan bibir Yugirella dan ketika jarak bibir kedua orang tsb hanya tinggal 1 cm …

**Atem:''yu.. gi.. my aibou.." ** yang pada saat itu terdengar seperti sedikit desahan…

dan setelah itu atem memberi ciuman panas kepada Yugirella… DI DEPAN UMUM!!! Semua orang yang melihat peristiwa itu sangat kaget se kaget-kagetnya… dan yang paling kaget ya yugirella….

Dan dalam peristiwa tidak terduga itu Yugirella tidak sengaja melihat jam dinding pada dinding istana yang ukurannya kelewatan besar itu… dan melihat 11.30 malam…

Tapi Yugirella tidak kuat dalam melawan kekuatan Atem yang terus menariknya ke kamarnya… karena jarak dari ball rrom dan kamar pangeran juga terhitung jauh… Yugirella yang pasrah saat pergelangan tangannya di tarik oleh atem karena ia kurang kuat… yang menghabis kan waktu 5 menit..

**11.35…**

Saat sampai di kamar… Yugirella mulai memberontak dengan perilaku Atem yang terus menghujanninya dengan ciuman'' panas andalannya itu… bahkan Atem sempat mau menelanjangi Yugirella itu.. Dan sepertinya Yugirella dengan beruntung nya berhasil menendang 'itu'(taw kan? ==''') nya atem dan dengan mulusnya melarikan diri dan dia pun melihat jam…

**11.50 (** g terasa banget dehh~**)**

**YUGIRELLA: "WHOOOTTT???!!!"**

Dengan kecepatan lari yang entah darimana datangnya itu yang seperti sena yang sedang ditembaki oleh hiruma(lho?) dia berhasil sampai kelingkungan perumahanya… 11.59:50

Tinggal sepuluh detik… dan dia pun merobek gaunnya itu sampai terlihat seperti rok mini yang menurutnya ditujukan untuk menambah keleluasaannya dalam berlari,….**" 10.. 9.. 8…"**

**YUGIRELLA:"LHO?! SEJAK KAPAN ADA TIMER BEGITU??!!!"**

Dan mungkin karena ia sangat malu bila nanti ia terlihat telanjang ,oleh karena itu Yugirella yang tidak punya kunci untuk membuka rumahnya itu karena semua kunci dibawa oleh Bakura agar dia tidak bertindak macam-macam karena keinginannya untuk pergi ke pestanya itu .., langsung mendobrak pintu rumahnya dengan kekekuatan yang tidak tau dari mana asalnya hingga pintu tidak berdosa tersebut hancur berkeping-keping dan disaat itu juga dia langsung naik ke kamarnya dan dengan asal dia mengambil pakainannya dari lemarinya itu dan sebelum waktu habiss **"….6..5..4.."**

Mungkin karena yang dia pakai itu gaun.. tentu sulit sekali untuk melepas nya.. maka dia robek gaunnya itu **" 3.. 2.. 1.."** dan dia pun berhasil selamat dari segala kemaluan yang akan dia tanggung bila sampai saudara – saudara tirinya itu dating karena mereka juga kebetulan sudah sampai didekat rumah…

Dan beberapa saat setelah itu pada saat keluarga tirinya pulang da terkaget – kaget dengan keadaan rumah yang tidak berpintu depan itu langsung mencaci maki yugi… dan bertanya apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi.. dank arena Yugirella tidak mau ambil resiko yang akan menimpanya dia bilang bahwa ada perampok yang mendobrak rumahnya itu… ^^;;;

_**------------------------------------------KAMAR ATEMU (ISTANA)------------------------------------------------------**_

Atem termenung melihat pemandangan melalui jendela istana dari kamarnya itu… bahkan dalam beberapa saat dia juga sempat berbicara sendiri dalam pikirannya … "ya ampun! Atem kamu nih pangeran playboy… kamu g boleh jatuh cinta… t-tapi… aduh! Gimana donk?!" dengan wajah semerah tomat segar..

Tapi.. tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu yang terbuka.. ternyata sepupunya… Seto.. Atempun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan indah yang terlukiskan dari luar istana dan dari pikirannya dan mengalihkannya ke seseorang yang ada di ujung pintu kamarnya itu..

**Atem: " s-seto.. sebetulnya… ada apa dengan ku??? Kenapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh pada saat aku melihat wajahnya itu? Wajah Yugirella..."**

Kaiba yang merupakan sepupunya juga bingung melihat ekspresi atem yang merah merona… apalagi dia telah menciumnya di depan umum seperti itu.. ia menyimpulkan…

"**kamu... jatuh cinta" ** mendengar kata seppunya itu pipi atem pun merona… membuat wajah tampannya itu terlihat lebih 'cute'(?)

**Atem: "lalu aku harus bagaimana??"**

**Seto:" sepertinya aku tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengahadapi sosok orang yang mampu meluluhkan jiwa ke'playboy'an mu hingga kau sampai seperti ini… bahkan menyebutnya sebagai aibounya.. tapi besok saja aku member tau mu… karena aku masih harus mempersiapkannya…^^"**

dengan tatapan sadis nan mengerikan…yang sangat di takuti oleh orang-orang dari mana birunya yang lebih biru daripada laut-laut di dunia itu… ,bahkan Atem pun sampai ketakutan dan merinding melihat sepupunya itu…

**Atem:"lho? Kok kamu bisa tau kalau tadi aku ngomong begitu"**

**Seto:" ya iya lhaaa… waktu itu terjadi,'kan aku berdiri paling depan tau! Oh iya atem.. sejak yang mulia raja meninggal… dia berpesan pada mu… bahwa kau harus menemukan pasangan hidupmu dalam waktu 3 bulan… karena menurut hukum yang berlaku di domino ini… kekuasaan sebagai raja akan diserahkan ke pihak lain bila sang pangeran belum menemukan isrti atau pasangan hidupnya dalam waktu 3 bulan atau ia masih belum siap untuk menjadi seorang raja…Jadi.. Atem, kau harus cepat mengambil keputusan mu… sebelum waktunya habis…"**

tuturnya sebagai seorang penasihat hukum tertinggi di domino itu…

Mendengar keterangan dari sepupunya Atem pun semakin bingung… apakah Yugirella itu benar-benar pasangan hidup yang sampai sekarang ia cari cari…

--------------------TBC----------------------

_**ADUUHHH~ MAAF BANGET KALO CERITANYA RADA ANEH~ MAKLUM INI BARU FIC PERTAMA Q… ^^;;;**_

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEE~ **


	3. the plan n the sadness

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

**CHAPTER 3**

Akhirnya pagi yang cerah telah membuka hlaman baru di kehidupan Atem yang di warnai dengan pancaran cahaya sinar matahari yang cukup menyilaukan menembus tirai yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar atem yang di hiasi dengan kicauan burung yang bagi Atem sangat menganggu kepulasan tidurnya di ranjang king sizednya itu….

Pada saat dia membuka mata crimson red nya itu sudah ada sarapan di samping kasurnya itu , tepatnya di sebuah meja kayu yang berukirkan ukiran ukiran klasik yang dipadu dengan sedikit cat berwarna emas yang membuat meja itu terkesan mewah dan elegan…

Tanpa basa basi lagi ia menyantap hidangan itu dan diakhiri dengan segelas kopi cappuccino, hidangan hidngan itu adalah buatan koki istana yang terkenal dengan masakan masakan yang mempunyai citarasa yang tergolong _fantastic_ karena keenakan dari masakannya itu yaitu _Ryuji Otogi. _

Otogi adalah salah satu teman baik Atem yang bila di amempunyai waktu senggang selalu menemani Atem dan mendengarkan _curhatan curhatan _ dari Atem, Baik… kembali ke Atem, Setelah Atem mandi dan mengenakan busana kepangerannya itu dia segera menuju ke ruang kerja dari _Seto _ untuk menanyakan apa langakah selanjutnya yang harus ia lakukan untuk mendapatkan hati dari pujaan hatinya itu,_Yugirella…_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Atempun membuka kedua _doubledoor_ yang membatasi ruang kerja Seto dari hall utama di istana itu yang berdekorasikan ukiran ukiran naga putih yang membuat pintu itu lebih terlihat elegan sekaligus terlihat lebih 'gagah'.

Pada saat pintu besar itu terbuka terlihat Seto yang trlihat sibuk dengan pekerjaanya , Disana terlihat Seto yang memegangi kertas kertas yang menunjukkan presentase perkembangan perkembangan Negara baik politik,ekonomi,keluhan keluhan masyarakat, kebudayaan, dan problema problema lainnya yang menunggu untuk diselesaikan oleh penasihat tertinggi Negara Domino itu.

Atem yang melihat itu langsung angkat bicara.

Atem: "S-Seto.. apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Kaiba:"Seperti yang kau lihat pangeran."

Mengingat bahwa walaupun Seto adalah sepupunya tapi jabatannya berbeda dengan Atem yang merupakan seorang pangeran pada saaat itu.

Atem:"ku piki,r kita harus membahas tentang rencana mu terhadap Yugirella.."

Seto yang mendengar itu langsung menghela nafas panjang dan berdiri dari kursi tempat ia bekerja dan meletakkan semua laporan yang ada dan melangkah kan kaki nya mendekati Atem dan menunjukkan senyumannya kepada Atem yang tergolong terlihat 'mengerikan" itu.

Seto:" Bagaimana kalo kita lacak dulu keberadannya… apa kamu ada barang peninggalannya? (?)"

Atem:"barang peninggalan? Loe kira dia udah mati apa?!"

Seto:"maksud ku… kamu ada _clue_ g untuk nyari dia?"

Atem:"kalo berbentuk barang sih g ada sama 'skali… tapi clue yang palink mencolok bin pasti sih… dia 'mirip' dengan ku… "

Seto:"itu aku sudah tau… brarti kita kayaknya harus nglakuin tour nih… tapi apa 'gak apa apa kalo seorang pangeran sepertimu mencari 'laki laki' atem?"

Atem:" iya juga sih… t=tapi aku… aku ingin cepat bertemu dengannya *blush*"

Seto:"hahahahaha… iya iya sepupuku… kita akan mencarinya, tapi tidak hari ini. Karena aku masih sibuk dengan masalah masalah yang ada di negri tercinta kita ini Atem" katanya hiperbola

Atem:" iya… aku tau kok.. baiklah! Ya sudah ya Seto!"

Dan setelah itu Atem melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari Ruangan Kerja sepupunya itu dan bagaikan robot pelayan pelayan yang dari tadi terkesan mengawal Atem hingga masuk ke dalam itu langsung menutup pintu itu dan segera bubar untuk melakukan pekerjaanmereka masing masing.

Sementara itu, Seto yang ada di ruang kerjanya sempat berpikir sejenak…

'hummm… aku benar benar terkesan dengan orang bernama _Yugirella_ ini… dia mampu meluluhkan hati sepupuku yang sebenarnya baru tahu apa artinya cinta didunia ini… hehehe,… ini pasti akan menarik"

Sementara Atem..

'akhirnya besok aku dapat bertemu dengan mu _Yugirella…_ tapi.. kenapa kau melarikan diri dariku? Apa kau benci dengan ku?' setelah berpikiran negative seperti itu .. atem yang ada di Taman istana dan memandangi Air mancur dengan patung patung malaikat malaikat kecil itu sempat menjadi Lesu dan Lemas… Tapi ia tidak kehilangan semagat dan berpikir 'AH! Atem! Kau tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu… kamu ini selama ini pasti berhasil soal meluluhkan hati siapapun! 'masa kau menyerah pada saat menghadapi pendatang baru seperti _Yugirella?'_

Sementara itu di Rumah _Yugirella…_

Seperti biasa.. Yugirella sedang melakukan pekerjaan rumah yang tergolong rendahan yang seharusnya tidak ia lakukan… karena sebetulna semua harta warisan papanya ini seharusnya jatuh ke tangannya tapi entah apa yang dilakukan keluarga tirinya itu, tiba tiba surat warisan itu bias berbalik nama menjadi nama Bakura yang merupakan Ayah tirinya…

Tapi ia hanya bias pasrah , hidupnya bagaikan menunggu _miracle _untuk menyelamatkan hidupnya yang kelam ini. Tapi kehidupannya itu agak sedikit terwarnai oleh kehadiran atem di hatinya… entah mengapa Yugirella selalu memikirkan Atem, tapi ia sadar bahwa itu merupakan perasaan yang mustahil baginya untuk pada saat ia mencuci di sungai

'haaaaahhh…. Kenapa aku terus memikirkan Atem ya? Aku selalu ingin bersamanya… tunggu… HAH?! *blush* a-apa aku jatuh cinta?! Aduuuhh.. tapi ini tidak boleh terjadi! Aku dan dia sangat berbeda jauh! Dia itu pangeran… hahh… mungkin aku harus membuang perasaan ini…'

tapi sesekali,tanpa sadar air mata sempat keluar dari mata amesthy nya itu, karena ia merasa kalau hidup ini tidak adil,karena kehidupannya yang penuh siksaan dan cinta yang tak mungkin tersampaikan.

Tapi,karena Yugirella tidak sadar karena terlarut oleh kesedihannya ia tidak sadar jika Marik dan Malik mengetahui apa yang ia pikirkan melalui _millennium rod_ mereka…

_**Mereka mengetahui semuanya….**_

_Kok rasanya critanya jadi tambah g berujung gini yah??? Hehehe… sorry'' TT^TT_

To Sora tsubameki:

Hallo juga~ wah thaks yh udah dipuji… ^^ kalimat langsung? ==a

Yami: review trs yh! Author kita nih masih baru… blum bisa apa apa~ xD

Aku coba deh~ ^^

To Messiah Hikari:

Yayy~ iya… thx ya~

Yami : "iyaa~ imut banget malahan"

Yugi:*blush*

UNTUK YANG LAEN~ JANGAN LUPA KASIH REVIEW YAH! ^^

MAAF KALO BANYAK KESALAHAN~ =='''


	4. new friends new love

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

_**Maaf kalo cerita yang ini agak g nyambung soalnya aku ngerjainnya sambil terkantuk kantuk… hehehehehe…. ^^;;;**_

_**CHAPTER 4**_

_**Mereka mengetahui semuanya…**_

Merik dan Malik yang sedari tadi terus mengintai Yugirella bagaikan elang elang yang mengintai mangsanya , mereka membaca pikiran Yugirella, Mengetahui hal yang sedari tadi terus dipikirkan Yugirella, Mereka beranjak dari semak belukar yang untungnya tidak berduri ke Ayahnya,Bakura dan menceritakan hal hal yang sebenarnya mereka baru ketahui dalam beberapa saat.

Dan reaksi Bakura…

'Gawat! Jadi benar tentang kabar itu?! Kabar kalau pangeran mencari laki laki yang mirip dengan dirinya?! Hmm…. Sepertinya ini akan menarik'

Lalu bagaikan pemburu yang merencanakan bagaimana menangkap mangsanya Bakura membisikkan rencana nya yang bagaikan bisikkan setan itu kepada kedua putra kembarnya,Malik dan Marik yang setelah mendengarkan rencana Ayahnya itu mereka setuju untuk melakukannya…

Sementara itu di Domino city terdapat seorang pemuda yang pada saat itu adalah pengembara yang sekaligus seorang pelukis yang bisa dibilang seperti seorang seniman yang _lontang lantung_ di sekitar kota untuk mencari sebuah pencerahan .yaitu _**Jounouchi Katsuya.**_

Lalu ia sampai juga di sungai untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya di sana sambil melihat pemandangan yang pada saat itu juga tergolong masih asri dan hijau, lalu ia melihat Yugirella yang sedang menyiapkan pakaian – pakaian yang ia sudah cuci dan kelihatan bersih itu untuk pulang (kok rasanya kegiatan yugi nyuci doank yah~?)

Tentu saja Jonouchi terus memandangi Yugirella karena ia tergolong imut dan lucu… tapi ia tiba tiba teringat tentang Yugirella yang dulu adalah teman karibnya pada waktu ia masih kecil,sebelum Yugirella dan keluarganya pindah rumah ke kota lain karena urusan bisnis ayah kandung yugirella…Tentu saja, ia masih ingat pada Yugirella yang pada saat itu menggunakan kalung pemberiannya yang berbentuk bintang…Dan tanpa piker panjang dan merasa terbebani ia pun menyapa Yugi..

Jonouchi : "heeeeeyyy! Yug!" seru Jonouchi yang terdengar seberti teriakan.

Yugirella:"hm?" Yugirella langsung menoleh ke belakang dimana sumber suara itu berasal.

Jonouchi:"Yugirella~!! " suara jonouchi semakin keras dan membuat Yugirella takut.

Yugirella malah berlari. Dan berkata,"H-HAH?! SI-SIAPA KAMU?!!"

Karena Jonouchi tergolong pelari dengan kecepatan yang lumayan cepat(?) maka Yugirella terkejar lalu Jonouchi segera menghadang Yugirella tepat dideannya sehingga Yugirella kaget dan menabrak Jonouchi hingga badan kecilnya itu terpental.

Yugirella:"adouw!! Sakit~" wajah kesakitan Yugirella yang imut itu semakin mengingatkan Jounouchi akan teman kecilnya itu. Dan Jounouchi langsung menunjuk nunjuk Yugi seperti Anak TK.

Jonouchi:"Kamu Yugirella kan?! Ini aku! Jonouchi! Teman kecilmu! Masih ingat?!"

Yugirella semakin kebingungan dan _clueless_ dan Jonouchi menyadari hal itu…

Jonouchi:"haaaahhh… kamu lupa ya? Aku Jonouchi Katsuya, yang memberikan kalung berbentuk bintang itu pada mu! Ingat?"

Yugirella:"OOOO~ AKU INGAT! kamu Jonouchi yang selalu menolongku itu , tetapi agak bodoh itu kan?!"

Jonouchi:"urrrrmmm… i-iya…" *sweatdrop*," lalu bagaimana kabarmu Yug?! Mana papa dan mamamu? Terus kenapa kamu bawa cucian gitu? Rumahmu yang mana"

Mendengar pertanyaan pertanyaan Jonouchi itu, Yugirella langsung lemas dan lesu, Lalu ia menceritakan semuanya kepada Jonouchi, tak lupa juga dengan kisahnya kemarin malam itu dan tentang perasaannya kepada Atem itu.

Jonouchi:"Aduh… maaf ya Yugi tentang mama dan papamu aku turut berduka cita yah.." katanya yang langsung ikut lemas dan merasa sedih seperti tertular dari Yugirella.

Yugirella;"i-iya aku mengerti kok… hikss hikss.." Yugirella langsung menangis ,padahal ia hanya menceritakannya.

Jonouchi:"a-aduh! Yug! Jangan menangis donk!"

Yugirella langsung menghapus airmata kesedihannya itu.

Yugirella:"i-iya…"

Jonouchi:"HEH YUGI! MANA PAPA TIRIMU YANG BRENGSEK ITU?!"

Yugirella:"tentu saja ia sedang santai santai dirumah… ka-kamu tenang dulu yah Jonouchi-kun…"

Jonouchi:"MANA BISA AKU TENANG KALAU SAHABAT BAIKKU TERSIKSA BEGINI?!"

Yugirella:"ha-haduh! Tenang dulu yah… gini aja kamu mau ikut tinggal dengan ku?"

Jonouchi:"ikut dengan mu? Aku mau! Tapi bagaimana caranya? Nanti papa tirimu curiga donk?"dengan pandangan seperti orang kebingungan

Yugirella:" hehehe… kalo soal itu bagaimana kalau aku nanti bilang kalau kamu teman kecilku yang mencari pekerjaan… mungkin saja dia mau menerimamu menjadi pembantunya?"

Jonouchi:"pembantu? *sweatdrop*

Yugirella:"mau g sih?" dengan pandangan memelas andalannya itu

Jonouchi:"i-iya deh.. baik! Ayo kita pulang ke rumahmu.. aku juga sedang diambang kehabisan uang nih.. hehehehe…"

Yugirella:*sweat drop*"ayo!"

Lalu ereka segera bersiap siap , Yugirella merapikan pakaian-pakaian yang tadi sempat tidak rapid an Jonouchi merapikan peralatan peralatan lkisnya dan pakaian yang ada di kopernya, Lalu setelah selesai berangkat.

**SESAMPAINYA DIRUMAH**

Bakura:"hmm… pembantu? Lumayan juga… tapi disini gajinya tidak terlalu besar lho…" yang menatap Jonouchi dengan tatapan biasanya itu yang bagi Jonouchi sangat menyeramkan…

Pikir Jonouchi ' pelit banget nih orang?! Rumah gedongan gini dan banyak warisan masih ngasih gaji dikit?! Muke gile?! Muke nya serem lagi!!! T-tapi aku kasihan sama Yugirella.. hiks.. hiks…'

Jonouchi:"ti-tidak apa apa… saja terima pekerjaannya.."

Mendengar Pernyataan Jonouchi ,Yugirella langsung terlihat senang karena dia mendapatkan seorang teman untuk menjalani hidupnya ini…

Bakura:"BAIK! AYO KAMU SAPU,PEL !!SELURUH RUANGAN DI RUMAH INI!! CEPATTT!!! Oh iya.. JANGAN LUPA LAP JENDELA KAMARKU!! KAMU JUGA YUGIRELLA~!" akhirnya keluar juga kebengisan Ayah tiri Yugirella ini." 

Jonouchi:"WHAT THE…. BA-BAIK!"

Yugirella:"sa-sabar Jonouchi-kun…" bisiknya terhadap Jonouchi.

SEMENTARA ITU DI DOMINO CITY….

Atem dan Seto ang pada saat itu menggunakan semacam _cape_ hitam sebagai penyamaran keluar dari pintu gerbang istana yang sangat besar dibuka oleh ksmulai berkeliling keliling dan menanyakan tentang orang yang mirip dengan Pangeran Atem itu… Tapi tidak ada yang tau… karena tempat tinggal Yugi termasuk di pinggiran dan sebelum Atem dan Seto sempat kesana terdapat angin yang berhembus kers sehingga membuka _ cape _ milik Atem dan Kaiba… Dan sempat terjadi beberapa saat keheningan karena cewek cewek (dan bahkan ibu ibu dan nenek nenek) butuh waktu sepersekian detik untuk mencerna but apa seorang angerandan penasihat negara tertinggi yang terkenal dengan ketampanannya….

Tanpa pikirpanjang layak nya zombie zombie mereka langsung mengeroyok 'mangsanya ' itu, bahkan sampai menciumminya…

Atem:"SE-SETOOOO!!!! TOLONG AKU!!!"

Seto:"AAARRHHHHH~!!! HEH! CEWEK CEWEK TOLOL LEPASIN KITAAAA!!!"

Atem:"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!"

SETELAH 2 jam…(maaf kalo kelamaan… scara ngadepin 1 kota gtu lohh~ ==a)

Mereka berhasil meloloskan diri karena Seto sempat 'nodongin pedang dari kantong pedang di sabuknya itu…

Atem:"a-akhirnya kita bebas dari _neraka _ itu…" dengan wajah penuh dengan lipstick merah…

Seto:"i-iya….Jadi bagaimana? Lanjut?" dengan keadaan yang sama tetapi dengan wajah yang menantang

Atem:"TE-TENTU SAJA!!! DEMI CINTAKU!!" teriak Atem dengan menggebu nggebu… bahkan secara tidak diketahui ada background api berkobar kobar di belakangnya itu…

Seto:*sweatdrop* "gila.." dengan nafas yang masih ter engah engah

Lalu mereka melanjutkan peperangan(?) itu… Dan bagaikan _Dreams come true_ mereka menemukan rumah pujaan hatinya Atem itu. Tapia tem masih 'deg-degan' pada saat mau mengetuk pintu itu danbagaikan membatu di depan pintu itu…Tapi karena sepuunya itu sudah sangat tidak sabar karena sudah sangat kelelahhan…dia langsung mengetok ngetok pintu..

Sfx: tok.. tok.. tok…

Tapi yang membuka adalah pria yang barusan melamar keja dengan mata coklat dan berambut emas yang postur tubuhnya lebih muscular dan lebih tinggi dari pada Yugirella yang sedang memakai kemeja putih dan celana using yang berwarna hitam yang dikantongnya diselipkan kain lap yang sedikit kotor.,Dan sekali lagi.. diluar dugaan sekarang malah gentian Seto yang membatu dengan muka yang merona merah dan berbicara dengan gagapnya.

Seto:"uurrmm… bi-bisa bertemu dengan pemilik rumah?"

Jonouchi:''Anda siapa ya?"

Seto:"bilang saja kalau ada pangeran Atem disini"

Jonouchi;"WHOTT?! PANGERAN?! Tunggu sebentar yah!!" Jonouchi langsung berlari kedalam dan berteriak teriak menmanggil nama majikannya layaknya orang dan Seto langsung bersweat drop ria melihat manusia 'aneh'( itu Cuma hiburann… hehehe.. ^^;;;)itu berteriak teriak…

Dan dalam waktu berselang waktu 2 menit Bakura,Marik dan Malik keluar dan pada saat Yugirella juga mau keluar, Jonouchi dan Yugirella malah di hipnotis oleh Marik untuk diam di dalam rumah…

Bakura:"mencari siapa yah?"

Atem:"ka-kami kesini dengan tujuan….."

_**To Be Continued…**_

_**To **__**Coolkid**_

Iya nih… maaf saya memang orang nya teledor… hehehe.. nanti q lebih teliti lagi deh

Yugi:review terus yah! ^^

_**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**_

Hehehe.. iya nafsu baget nih Mii-chan~ waa thx yah…

Ya secara kalo dipikir pikir kan Bakura palink cocok… jadi rada menunjang untuk menjadi yg tua… hehehehe…

Yami:"LHOH?! Kok malah ikutan?!"

Bakura:"kamu bilang apa tadi?!"

Salah mu tadi g denger… weqq…

Bakura:"AH! AUTHOR E IQ… PANCEN MBENCEKNO"

Yugi:"urmm… ya udah! Review terus ya dika-san~ ^^;;;"

_**To **_**nonohana kizure**

Iya nih pasti ada kok puppy shippingnya.. sorry kalo rada telat.. malah kemarin aku kelupaan kok… soalnya aku rada bingung gimana cara munculinnya… ^^;;;

Wah soal mati g nya bakura nanti aku pikirkan lagi deh…

Jonouchi:"aku dilupakan… hiks.. hiks.."

Bakura:"nih author minta gw bunuh ni…"

Halaaaa… sebelum kamu bunuh aq kamu juga q bunuh dulu*evil laugh*

Bakura:"eh?! *sweatdrop*

Yugi n Yami:"thanks yh udah di review! Kasih terus yah! ^^"

**To kyon-kyon**

Thx ya! Iya… sangking unik nya susah banget mikir kelanjutannya… ==a

Yugi:*blush* eh?! Aku mau digambar?!"  
Yami:"huwaaa~ nti kalo udah selesai liatin yah!" ^^

Thx yah! Review trs~ ^^

**To Sweet lollipop**

Iya thanks ya… iya ada kok… pasti ada puppy shipping nya! ^^

**To Messiah Hikari**

Oh gtu to.. kayaknya aq g bisa deh~ g bakat kalo mbuat cerita yang terperinci gtu… ^^;;;

Maklum… saia masih baru… ==;;;

WELL!!! SEE YA AT THE NEW CHAPTER!!! ^^V


	5. RELOVE , RESAD

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

_**Maaf kalo cerita yang ini agak g nyambung soalnya aku ngerjainnya sambil terkantuk kantuk… hehehehehe…. ^^;;; (again..)**_

Atem:"ka-kami kesini dengan tujuan untuk mencari orang yang mirip dengan saya" sambil membuka _cape_ yang tadi ia sempat gunakan untuk penyamaran lebih lanjut.

Bakura:"maksudmu Yugirella?" sambil menggaruk nggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.  
Atem:"oh jadi i-itu namanya… bagus sekali" sambil tersenyum walaupun sedikit"

Seto:"umm… bias kami bertemu dengannya ?" dengan nada yang sangat sopan.

Bakura:"baik akan Saya ditunggu" Balasnya dengan sopan dan berjalan masuk d\ke dalam dengan santainya seolah olah tidak terjadi apa apa.

_**Sementara itu di dalam rumah…**_

Bakura yang menghampiri ruang tamu yang letaknya agak dalam dan berbicara dengan anak kembarnya yang bagaikan zodiac _Gemini _ itu..

Bakura:"Baiklah.. ayo kita laksanakan rencana kita itu."

Malik:"iya pa…"

Marik:"hehehehehe… baik! " dan dalam sekejap Marik merasuki ,

Tepatnya mengendalikan tubuh Yugirella yang masih dibawah _kendali_ nya, Menyuruh Yugirella utuk berjalan keluar , tentusaja di damping Bakura.

_**Saat bertemu dengan Atem dan Seto…**_

Yugirella:"ada perlu apa?"

Atem:"ka-kamu yang berdansa dengan ku ? waktu pesta ulang tahun ku?"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Marik dan keluarga yang lainnya tentu saja kaget. Maka Marik menjawab sekenanya.

Yugirella:"iya"

Atem:"JADI BENAR KAMU?! Ummm… Yu-yugirella… maukah kau menikah dengan ku?" dengan wajah yang merona dan berlutut… (tau kan biasanya klo cow nglamar tu gmn?)

Yugirella:"tidak." Dengan jawaban yang sengat dingin

Atem:"a-apa? Ka-kamu tidak mau?" yang masih trpaku di tempatnya.

Yugirella:"Aku… benci kamu…"

Atem:"a-apa?" tanpa disadari Atem langsung menitikkan air mata dari mata crimson red nya itu.

Seto:"A-atem? Apa kau ti-tidak apa apa?" tentu saja Seto cemas melihat sepupunya yang tertunduk sedih itu.

Atem:"a-aku tidak ap-apa apa Seto… Ayao kita pulang." Atem langsung berbalik arah meninggalkan rumahnya itu.

Seto:"ta-tapi Atem…" Sambil berjalan agak cepat , mengikuti sepupunya,Dan pergi..

Tapi disisi lain Yugirella yang masih dibawah kendali Marik malah eneteskan air mata, padahal ia masih dihipnotis oleh sepupunya. Ia masih dapat dikendalikan tapi matanya itu tak berhenti hentinya meneteskan air mata,dan ia masuk kedalam rumah,Lalu setelah itu ia dan temannya Jonouchi _dilepas_ oleh Marik…

Badannya yang sudah jelas dapat ia kendalikan sendiri malah lemas dan langsung terjatuh ke lantai,Sementara Jonouchi yang terus membopongnya ke kamarnya dan selalu berusaha untuk menghiburnya… _tapi itu semua tidak berguna…_

_Sementara itu di istana…_

Atem:''Seto… hati ku .. kenapa terasa sakit sekali?" dengan wajah yang masih tertunduk lemah dan air mata tetap bercucuran…

Seto:"Atem…sebenarnya aku dari tadi ingin mengatakannya padamu… kalau…"

Atem yang tertunduk itu tiba tiba memandang Seth , tentu saja dengan wajah depresinya itu..

Seto:"apa kamu tidak memperhatikan tatapan matanya itu?"

Atem:"me-memangnya ada apa?" sambil menghapus airmata nya itu karena ..'mungkin' tertarik dengan pokok bahasan itu…

Seto:"tatapan matanya itu… _kosong…"_

Atem:"hah?? Maksud mu?"

Seto:"Apa kamu tadi tidak sadar?! Tatapan mata Yugirella itu kosong! Kosooonnnggg!" layak nya nak TK

Atem yang tetap tidak mengerti itu mulai membuat Seto, sepupunya itu mulai naik narah tingginya(?)

Seto:"begini… tingkah laku nya itu tidak normal… tanpa ekspresi! Dan dia seperti dikendalikan!!"

Setelah berpikir selama setengah jam Akhirnya Atem angkat bicara…

Atem:"I-IYA JUGA YA… JANGAN JANGAN IA MEMANG BETUL DIKENDALIKAN? Tingkah laku keluarganya itu juga aneh aneh(?)"

Seto:"begini Atem… bagaimana kalau kita buat saja rencana baru…hahahahaha…" dengan tawa sadisnya

Atem:"tentu saja… hahahahaha.." Atem yang semula menangis tersedu sedu malah tertawa sadis… maka terbentuklah _ duo sadis(?)_

_**Sementara itu… disisi lain**_** …**

Yugirella yang terus saja menangis tiada hentinya di pelukan Jonouchi… Dia begitu hancur… karena ia yakin kalau Atem tidak akan kembali untuk menemuinya karena hal yang dia lakukan tadi…

Jonouchi:"sudah lah… Yug… kau jangan menangis lagi…"

Yugirella:"Ta-tapi bagaimana aku tidak sedih…? Hiks.. hiks… Atem sudah meninggalkan ku…"

Jonouchi:"tapi Yug… aku punya _ feeling_ kalau Atem tidak akan meninggalkanmu… karena tadi aku sempat melihat _salting_ nya itu… tidak mungkin kan kalau dia yang lagi indahnya _ fall in love_ itu hanya dengan 1 kata yang tadi kau ucapkan dia langsung menyerah?"

Yugirella:"ta-tapiiiii… gimana kalau dia tak kembali~??? Huwaaaaa…" tangisan Yugi malah tambah parah… kayak dulu waktu masih kecil… =='''''

Jonouchi:*sweatdrop*"su-sudahlah Yugi…"

**Batin Jonouchi**

'lagian kenapa yah ama cowok yang tadi tinggi itu? Kok dia ngliatin akunya kayak gtu? Jadi ngeri aku… pake mukanya merah lagi… kayak o mom hidung belang aja…'*sweat drop*

_**Di Istana Domino…**_

Atem:"HUAPAAHHH???!!! KAMU SERIUS SETO?!" teriak Atem terkejut atas _ide gila_ dari Seto

Seto:"tapi yah terserah kamu sih… mau lanjut apa nggak?"

Atem:"ta-tapi apa kamu yakin kalau kita memang harus menculiknya…??" *sweatdrop*

Seto:"yah aku tau memang resikonya besar… tapi yah mau gimana lagi? Lanjut kagak?"

Setelah Atem berpikir 5 menit dengan otaknya itu…

Atem:"LANJUTKAN!!!" (kok mirip iklan yh rasanya?)

Seto:''Baik… RENCANA PENCULIKAN YUGIRELLA started!!!"  
Atem:" gimana kalo disingkat RPY?'

Seto:''halah! Aneh aneh kamu itu… ya udah yah aku suruh mata mata untuk mengawasi bagaimana kondisi tempat tinggalnya itu.." lalu Seto pergi keluar dari kamar Atem dan tidak lupa menutup pintu Kamarnya pula…

Lalu Atem berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri…

Atem:"_KOK AKU MERASA BAKAL ADA YANG SOMETHIN WRONG gimaaaanaaa gtu yah?*sweat drop*_

_**To be Continued…**_

_**To Sora tsubameki**_

Iya nih~ soalnya mumpung ini kan masih liburan n aku pengangguran powl kalao di rumah… hehehehe…

Yami: "dasar… pengangguran.."

Hehehehehe…. Thx ya udah di review! ^^v

Yami:" jangan lupa review trus~!"

_**To **__**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**_;

Mantabbb… hehehehhe… yayyy~ Jonouchi akir x muncul~ hehehe

Seto:"bawa sial nih Yami.."

Yami:"enak aja lo~ om om hidung belang!"(baca critanya dulu yh!)

Seto:"NANTANGIN LO?!"

Yami:"KALO IYA KENAPA HAH?!"

Yugi:"urmm… mreka b2 lagi adu jotos tuh… pisahin donk"

Nti aja lah~ btw thx vo da review! ^^

_**To nonohana kizure**_

Aku juga sempat mbayangin gtu kalo seto kayak gtu… tapi setelah dipikir piker g usah di tampilin ah! Terlalu kejam deh kayaknya kalo ada scene kayak gtu… ==a

Yami: "iya untung aja kita masih hidup.."

Seto:"i-iya…"

Seto:"tuh kan…kena lagi deh gw… masak aku dibilang suka apa anjing kampong?"

Jonouchi:"HEH!!! KURANG AJAR!!! MONEY BAG BOCOR!!!"

Yugi n Yami:*sweat drop*

Yugi:"jangan lupa review terus yah! ^^;;;

_**To Alia Hanazakuro**_

Iya untuk hiburan aja kok…

Yami:"se enak sendiri lu.."

Gak papa lha… habiss… lo g humoris sih…

Yami:*sweatdrop*

Iya pasti ada puppy shipping nya kok! Review trs yah!

_**To Sweet lollipop**_

Iya nih… ata yang _ love at the first sight_ nih~ hayooo…

Seto:*bluuuusshhh*

Thx vo da review ya! Jangan lupa review trs yh! ^^

_**To Messiah Hikari**_

Hehehe… thx ya untuk segala semangat yang kau berikan yang terus menyegarkan jiwa dan ragaku..(lebay amat!)

Review trs yah! ^^


	6. THE KIDNAPPERS IN ACTION

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

_**Maaf kalo cerita yang ini kurang humornya… soalnya aku lagi pusing bgt mikirin ulangan matematika… jadi stress gtu… otakku buntu… .;;;**_

_**Well… you can read the story now~ ^^**_

Keesokkan harinya Yugirella masih tidak mau keluar saja ia masih depresi karena di sudah mengatakan kalau ia benci pada Atem,Padahal dia sendiri tau kalau sebenarnya ia masih dalam keadaan di hipnotis oleh yang melihat itu semakin cemas dan khawatir… kemarin saja kasur mereka yang semula hanya disediakan hanya untuk Yugirella dan tidak untuk Jonouchi yang terpaksa mereka berbahi kasur sempit itu ,Kasur itu basah seperti kena ompolan… padahal Cuma air mata Yugirella *sweatdrop*

Bakura yang sedari tadi terus memanggili nama Yugirella bahkan dia sampai berteriak teriak hingga menggema nggema dirumah … tapi tidak ada jawaban… Maka ia langaung memanggil _room mate_ anak tirinya itu. Dan dalam waktu beberapa detik Jonouchi dating dan member salam pada Bakura,majikannya itu.

Jonouchi:"iya tuan! Ada perlu apa anda memanggilku?" katanya dengan sopan..

karena dia takut _ diapa apain_ ama psyco yang jahat itu.

Bakura:"iya iya! Mana Yugirella HAH?! Dari tadi kupanggil panggil tidak ada jawaban?!"

Jonouchi:"d-di kamarnya tu-tuan." Jonouchi semakin takut dengan cara bicara Bakura.(sebenarnya ia tidak betul betul takut dengan Bakura… hanya saja… takut di pecat… XP)

Setelah Bakura mendengar jawaban Jonouchi yang telah memberitahukannya di mana anak tirinya itu dia langsung berjalan dengan cepat layaknya setengah berlari kea rah kamar Pembantu pembantunya membuka pintunya dengan keras hingga terdengar seperti di dobrak… *sweatdrop*

Bakura:"HEH!!! AYO KERJA DODOL!!! MOJOK AJA DI KAMAR TERUS!!! " bentak Bakura terhadap

Yugirella yang saat itu benar benar ada di pojokkan(jelas aja di pojokan… lha ranjang nya ada di pojok.. mana mau Yugi mojok di lantai? XD)

Tapi… Bentakkan Bakura yang terkenal kejam,keji,psycopat itu tetap tidak membuat Yugirella bergeming sedikit pun… hanya menjawab "iya pa… nyanti duyu ya.." dengan suara yang masih seperti orang menagis imutnya itu…

Bakura:"G ATEK!!! (???) G PAKE LAMA YA!!! POKOKNYA NANTI MAKAN MALAMNYA HARUS SUDAH SIAP!!! SI PEMBANTU BARU TOLOL ITU GAK BISA MASAK!!! MAU MAKAN APA KITA???!!! POKOKNYA KITA TUNGGU YA! AWAS KAMU KALAU SAMPAI ENGGAK SIAP!!!" lalu setelah bakura membentak bentak g karuan (?) sampai seperti hujan local yang menyembur nyembur ke rambut Yugirella yang sepertinya harus segera di keramasi (?).

Yugirella pun berdiri dan berjalan kearah dapur dan segera memasak sekenanya. Dibantu oleh jonouchi yang terus memandangi Yugirella dengan tatapan cemas, Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat diapun tidak tega dengan keadaan sahabatnya itu yang sepertinya Sudah dianggap sebagai saudaranya itu…

Jonouchi:"Yugi… kalau kamu tidak_ mood_ untuk memasak , biar aku saja yang memasak kamu tinggal ngomong aja langkah langkah yang harus ku ambil… dari pada supnya itu malah kelebihan air gara gara air matamu itu.. nanti kena marah lagi lho..." Dengan gaya menenangkan anak kecil sambil mnelus ngelus kepala Yugirella yang mata indahnya itu duah merah dan bengkak.

Yugirella:"baiklah…"

Lalu Jonouchi melanjutkan masakan Yugirella dan _beruntungnya_ masakan Jonouchi lumayan enak karena instruksi dari Yugirella,

Seusai Keluarga tiri makan malam Jonouchi dan Yugirella langsung naik ke kamar dan tidur…

Dan setelah Jonouchi dan Yugirella tidur kurang lebih 2 jam… Duo _high class _ pun datang .

Pangeran Atem yang semula merupakan orang terhormat yang sekarang seperti nya jadi Pangeran Maling itu dengan lihainya membuka jendela yang ukurannya cukup tinggi dan berupa (urmm… q g tau gimana ngomongnya… pokoknya modelnya kayak hape _ flip-top_ gtu…) dengan tanpa suara dan ia pun langsung menyagga jendela kamar Jonouchi dan Yugirella itu dengan Ranting yang ada di sekitar tempat itu…

Setelah dia melihat keadaan sekitarnya yang ernyata aman untuk dimalingi(???) dia segera member aba aba ke Seto untuk segera menyusulnya untuk masuk kedalam kamar itu .Mereka seperti _invisible_ pada malam itu dengan busana hitam mereka ditambah kamar Yugirella dan Jonouchi yang gelap.

Setelah mereka berdua masuk ke dalam kamar pujaan pujaan hatinya itu Jonouchi sempat mengingau.."I love u"… mendengar itu Seto langsung merona merah. Atem menyadari itu dan mulai melihat Seto dengan tatap yang aneh dan berbisik "hehehehe… ternyata sama saja.."

Tapi mereka melupakan lanjutan gigauan Jonouchi , pujaan hati seto itu ternyata mengigau "I love u… Beef steak.." mendengar itu Atem dan Seto pun langsung sweat drop…

Akhirnya Seto memutuskan untuk menggendong Jonouchi dengan saya _bridal style_ nya itu dan keluar… tapi alangkah sialnya Seto lupa kalau Jendela kamar korban korabannya(?) itu sempit… jadi terbentur lah kepala Jonouchi dan berteriak lah dia "OUCH!!!"… dan ia langsung mencoba memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya dengan mata yang masih berat dan meminta untuk ditutup kembali.

Akhirnya Jonouchi menyadari bahwa Seto lah.. pria tinggi itu lah yang menggendongnya… dia juga memperhatikan adanya kehadiran orang lain disampingnya… tapi ia melihatnya samar samar jadi ia belum sempat menyadari kehadiran Atem di sampingnya ,tapi mereka berbusana hitam maka dia langsung engam bil kesimpulan kalau ada Maling..

Maka berterika lah dia "MAAA,….. MPPHHH… HMMMMPPP…. LIIING… MPPP!!!" Seto langsung menyambar Jonouchi dan membungkam bibir pria itu denga ciumannya itu…

Atem yang melihat itu juga syok melihat sepupunya yang langsung se agresif itu dan masih terpaku di tempat… tapi ia langsung menoleh kea rah Yugirella yang langsung bangun mendengar itu…

Yugirella:"nnggg???"

Yami:'gawat!!!' maka dengan secepat kilat dia langsung memasukkan tablet obat tidur ke mulutnya, tapi ia tidak menelannya melainkan ia salurkan ke Yugirella yang masih dalam keadaan lengah itu dan langsung menciumnya…

Yugirella yang kaget akan hal itu langsung berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk mencegah kontak itu agar berkembang lebih jauh lagi… Tapi Atem malah menggigit bibir bawa Yugirella yang langsung tidak tahan karena kesakitan hingga terbuka dan masuklah pil itu ke mulutnya… dan tertelan…

Dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian Yugirella langsung lemas… dan dia langsung Ambruk diranjang seperti terlentang…

Atem yang terpesona melihat pemandangan _angelic_ itu langsung mulai mendekati Yugirella dan memberikan kecupan manis di keningnya itu dan keluar dari kamarnya itu..

Lain dengan Seto…

Dia malahterus menciumi Jonouchi hingga kehabisan nafas… Jonouchi pun hingga lemas… tapi setelah melihat Yugirella yang diambil begitu saja dari ranjang nya itu dia langsung mencoba untuk berdiri… Dan pada saat dia mau menarik Baju Atem dia malah di dorong oleh kaiba (dimaksud kan agar cepat keluar) dan dorongannya itu ternyata diluar dugaan jonouchi kuat sekali sehingga dia terdorong dan juga mendorong Atem dan Yugirella yang terjatuh…

YUgirella yang pada saat itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya jatuh di tanah tetapi kepalanya tertahan leh tangan Atem yang berusaha untuk melindungi nya tapi… salah satu Kaki Yugi… sekali lagi menghantam 'Itunya' Atem… tapi rasa sakit itu sudah tak dirasakan Atem pada Saat bibis Atem menyentuh Bibir Yugirella.

Sedangkan Seto…

Dia malah menarik kaki Jonouchi yang sempat terpaku melihat pemandangan 'aneh' dari Sahabatnya itu dengan Pangeran Domino itu yang wajahnya baru terlihat setelah terkena sinar rembulan yang bagaikan spot light pada acara opera (g terang terang bangert kayak spot light gtu…==;;;) dan menyeret Jonouchi hingga mendekatinya dan malah membuat Jonouchi tidak sadar agar siap dibawa dengan cara…

_**DITINJU**_ hingga Jonouchi tidak Sadar…

Akhirnya Atem bangkit dan menahan dirinya untuk segera memilikki Yugirella disitu dan menggendong Yugirella menenunggangi Kuda hitamnya bersamaan dengan Seto yang menunggangi kuda _ dark brown_ itu menuju ke istana , dengan pujaan hati masing masing yang keduanya tidak sadarkan diri itu…

_**To Be Continued….**_

_**REVIEWS**_

_**To **__**cHizu drarryo**_

Hahahaha… ia juga sih.. gak papa lah sekali kali Yami jadi lembekk..

Yami:"aku sih pasrah aja… dari pada dibuatkan script yang tambah _tidak betul???_" *sweat drop*

Well… thx vo da review!!!

_**To **__**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**_

Iya nih… gak tega juga sih aku mbuat script yang tentang tolak tolakkan gtu… hikss… hiks.. tapi ya gimana lagi???

Yang penting kan ceritanya… hehehehe…

Yami:"hiks… hiks… gak kasian apa kamu ama aku…? Aku langsung broken heart cx begitu aibou bilang gtu!!!" *mohon jangan dideketin… mulai emosi…*

Me&Yugi:*sweat drop*

Kalo soal puppy shipping di sini… aku buat komedi… xD

Well… thx vo da review! Review trus yah! ^^

_**To nonohana kizure**_

Nih~ udah diculik… hehehehe…

Aku g terlalu bakal nampilin Bakura n the gang kok.. g tega aku nyiksa yugi terus terusan…

Yugi:"hehehe… gitu donk~ ^^"

Well… thx vo da review! Review trus yah! ^^

_**To Alia Hanazakuro**_

Iya… jahat buanget…

Malik:"tuh kan… kita kena lagi…"

Marik:"MAU GUA ABISIN LO?!"  
ME: "NANTANG NIH?!" *bunuh bunuhan*

Bakura:"hehehehe… tontonan menarik nh~! Kehkehkeh…"*evil laugh*

Yami&Yugi:*sweatdrop* wel… thx vo da review! Review trus yah! ^^

_**To Coolkid**_

Gpp gpp… udah di review ajah udah bersyukur buanget aku…. TT^TT

Well! Thx vo da review! ^^

_**To **__**Vi ChaN91312**_

Oohh… gtu yah… *angguk angguk sok ngerti* aku coba deh… (kalo bisa XD)

ALL:*sweatdrop*

Btw thx ya udah di review! ^^

_**To kyon-kyon**_

Wah~ jangan disiksa donk… kan aku yang buat penghalang penghalangnya…

Yami:"hehehehe… gw siksa lo…"

Me:"ARRGGG!!"

Yugi:*sweatdrop*

Seto:"HEH!!! AKU DIBILANG HIDUNG BELANG?!"

Jonouchi:"HAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Malik n Marik:''well thx vo da review! Review trs yah! ^^"

_**To Sweet lollipop**_

Hehehehe… waktu mbuat fic ini aku teringat kata kata yang hebat nan bijak(?)

LEBIH CEPAT LEBIH BAIK!!!

Yami:"masak sih? Aku kayak psikopat?"

Bakura:"welcome to the group!"

Yami:'enak aja!!! Gak sudi aku bias 1 grop ma kalian!'

Me:" well thx vo da review!!"

_**To Messiah Hikari**_

Gpp lah~ biar gak bosen ama Yami n Seto yang gentle man itu… kasian kan Bakura dkk yang di ejek'' trus? (sok suci amat?)

Well thx vo da review! ^^


	7. THANK YOU AND WHAT THE!

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

Keesokkan harinya ketika Yugirella sadar… ia sudah tak berada di rumahnya lagi,melainkan di tempat lain yang sangat asing baginya,Karena tempat itu sangat mewah,Pillar pillar dengan ukuran yang cukup besar menyangga dinding bagian atasnya yang warnanya sedikit dipadu dengan warna garis garis keemasan,Dinding yang berwallpaper garis garis coklat ke emasan yang semakin membuat nya mewah,Ranjang tempat ia tidur tadi saja sangat besar,dia pun merasa sangat nyaman di sana,Semua interior interiornya sangat mewah,sperti surge saja bagi Yugirella yang sedari kecil selalu di siksa oleh keluarga tirinya.

Pada saat Yugirella mulai berusaha untuk menegakkan dirinya untuk duduk kepalanya serasa sakit sekali jadi dia sempay mengerang kesakitan,"Aduh!" dan setelah dia memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang mewah itu dia berusaha untuk berdiritapi tubuhnya masih terasa berat sekali,Sekilas dia teringat akan peristiwa semalam,tentusaja ia ingat pil yang di berikan Atem itu lah yang membuatnya begini.

"loh kok…?? Baju ku ganti ya? Sapa yang menggantinya?"sambil menyadari berubahnya pakaian yang ia pakai dan mengira ngira siapa gerangan yang telah mengganti pakaian sehari harinya itu dengan sehelai piyama yang tangannya agak kepanjangan dan celana piyama tersebut yang sudah ditekuk karena kepanjangan itu dengan merona,tentu saja ia sempat mengira bahwa Atem lah yang telah mengganti pakaiannya itu sambil melihat Pemandangan di luar istana itu.

Tiba tiba munculah Otogi yang jarang jarang sekali mengantarkan makanan kepada_ pelanggannya_ . Pada saat Yugirella menyadari kehadiran Otogi dia mulai berjalan mundur sedikir demi sedikit karena ia tidak mau mengambil itu Otogi berkata,"Jangan takut… aku hanya koki di istana ini,Aku disuruh Pangeran Atem untuk mengantarkan makanan ini untuk mu."katanya sambil meletakkan makanan makanan dan minuman seperti seorang pelayan di meja Putih yang ada di ujung ruangan besar nan mewah itu dan juga ada kursi didepan Meja yang sepertinya digunakan sebagai meja tulis.

Mendengar itu agak melegakan Yugirella dan ia pun berjalan menuju tempat Otogi berada walaupun masih ada keraguan di hatinya,Disaat yang bersamaan Otogi juga menarikkan kursi yang akan diduki Yugirella dan pada saat Yugirella sudah duduk ia berbisik,"_Bon Appetite"(_sebenarnya aku g tau gimana tulisannya… hehehehehe… XD) lalu ia membuka pintu kamar itu yang putih pula itu kesimpulannya seperti ruangan tempat Namine dari Kingdom Hearts…"_White room"_ hanya saja… sayangnya Ruangan tempat Yugirella berada lebih 'bermotif' (mulai ngaco) dan Yugirella mulai menyantap makanan itu yang terdiri dari roti kering, dan sup yang angat enak dan ada segelas susu yang di sebelahnya di sediakan _brown sugar_ .(aku biasanya klo minum susu full cream pake brown sugar… hahahaha… mulai ngaco)

_**Sementara itu… Dikamar Atem..**_

Atem yang sedari tadi sudah bangun dan menyantap roti yang tadi diberikan Oleh Otogi sambil minum kopi cappucinonya tentusaja masih teringat dengan kehebohan dia dengan sepupunya itu…

'hmm… bagaimana cara aku bicara dengan Yugirella kalau nanti kita bertemu? Masa aku bilang "Yugirella… sebenarnya kamu aku culik"…… yang benar saja aaarrrgggg….!!!'bathin Atem sambil menggaruk nggaruk kepalanya sampai rambutnya yang acak acak kan setelah bagun tidur semakin acak acakan.

Lalu muncullah Otogi yang barusan dari Kamar Yugirella yang sengaja Atem buat berada di sebelah kamarnya itu… Lain dengan Yugirella yang seperti White room itu,Kamarnya malah bernuansa Hitam yang dipadu dengan warna merah darah yang agak membuatnya mewah tapi juga menyeramkan.

"_cute_ juga yah cowok itu Atem." Kata Otogi yang membuat Atem kaget dan sadar dari pikirannya yang mulai membuatnya pusing ."i-iya…" katanya Atem singkat."coba saja dia cewek ya Atem… udah aku _embat _dia… hihihi…" perkataan Otogi itu malah membuat Atem kesal…"ENAK SAJA!!! DIA ITU MILIKU!" Atem yang kaget dengan perkataannya sendiri barusan langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri karena tanpa ia sadari ia sidah membocorkan rahasia yang ia dan Aeto rahasiakan selama ini,Yakni perasaannya kepada Yugirella.

Mendengar perkataan Atem Otogi sempat membatu di tempatnya,Tapi karena prinsip _stay cool_ nya dia itu dia pun cepat tersadar dari keadaannya itu."Oooohhh… gitu ya Atem hehehehe…" Sambil mendekati Atem dan terkekeh kekeh dengan tertawa iblisnya… Atem langsung merona merah…"O-otogi… ja-jangan ngomong ke siapa siapa yaa~" dengan nada tergagap Atem yang semakin membuat Otogi semakin tertarik untuk mengerjainya.."huhuhu… Pangeran Atem Ini… beruntung sekali.. pacarnya lutuuu banget siii… aku kan juga pengen~'' dengan nada nakal Otogi."Dia memang cute sihh… waaa… Yugirella… cutenya dirimuu~… lho kok? Aku jadi gini?aaaarrrhhh!!! jadi gila aku.." kata Atem yang terheran heran…

Otogi yang lebih tinggi dari pada Atem langsung mencubit pipi Atem layaknya mama Shincan yang mencubit Anaknya itu sampai wajahnya terlihat lucu…"huwaaaaa… Pangeran Atem ini… lucu banget kalo lagi _fallng in love_ nih… ihiiiiiyyy~"

"ANYOOO~ ONYOGIII~ NYEPASIIINNN~ MIMI KU NYADI MEYAHH~!"

"Oh iya ya! Atem aku harus mengontrol koki koki yang ada didapur… hehehehe… Pergi dulu yah!" kata Otogi sambil berlari keluar dari kamar Atem.

"ATEMMM~ LAGI FALLING IN LOVE~!!!" teriak Otogi setelah di luar kamar…

Atem pun mulai Sweatdrop ketika mendengar itu…

Dikamar Yugirella … Yugirella sedang mandi…

'Kayaknya ada yang teriak teriak… sapa yah?'

Maka keluarlah Yugirella dengan Kaos Putih (modelnya kayak kaos dalam gtu..) yang kebetulan pada saat itu barusan selesai mandi, maka dia membuka pintu kamarnya itu… dan diluar dugaannya… Atem sedang dalam Posisi mau mengetuk pintu Yugiella untuk member penjelasan.

Mata Atem seakan terhipnotis dengan pemandangan di depannya itu yang berwujud seorang _angel_ yang terlihat sangat cantik didepannya dengan rambut setengah basah karena sehabis keramas .Tapi mata Atem juga tidak sngaja melihat… umm… _nipple_ Yugirella yang pada saat itu terlihat karena Atem yang lebih tinggi itu dapat melihat bagian tubuh Yugirella sampai ke dadanya . Dan Atempun malah merona…

"Hm? Kamu Pangeran Atem kan?..." Kata Yugirella "i-iya" jawab Atem singkat dengan wajah yang semakin merona dan menciptakan keheningan

"HUOOAAAPAAA???!!! KAMU YANG KEMARIN MALAM ITU KAN?! KAMU HABIS APA IN AKU?! KOK BAJUKU TADI UDAH GANTI?!" teriak Yugi rella sambil menunjuk nunjuk Atem yang sedang syok karena teriakannya itu

"Te-tenang dulu! Iya aku yang mengganti bajumu dengan piyama ku… habiss… bajumu jelek banget.. terus aku ngliat kamu juga tidak nyaman dengan baju itu… tapi aku nggak ngapa ngapain kamu kok."Kata Atem yang mulai tenang itu.

"ohh… sebenarnya aku tau kalau kamu menculik aku…tapi aku justru berterima kasih atas itu.. kamu udah nyalametin aku dari keluargaku… thank you." Lalu Yugirella member kecupan manis di pipi Atem… dan dalam waktu sepersekian detik Atem pun langsung merona semerah tomat. Yugirella yang menyadari muka Atem yang merah itu malah mendekatkan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahi nya dengan milik Atem dan berkata…"hm? Kamu kenapa? Kok muka mu merah? Padahal kamu g panas loh…" lalu kepalanya menjauh dan kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"a-a-aku t-tidak apa apa k-kok! Jangan khawatir .." kata Atem gagap… "ayo kita makan yuk! Makanannya udah siap!" sambung Atem."iya.."balas Yugirella yang mengikuti Atem.

"Aduh!'' kata Yugirella… Atem yang mendengar itu langsuk menghampiri Yugirella dengan panic..

"kamu kenapa Yugirella?!"…

"a-anu… kaki ku rasanya keseleo…" kata Yugirella sambil memeganggi kakinya yang sakit itu sambil menahan yang tidak tega melihat pujaan hatinya seperti itu langsung menggendongnya dengan bridal style menuju ruang makan itu."a-anu Atem… turunkan Aku donk… ga enak dilihat orang…" kata Yugi dengan suara yang pelan dan wajah memerah karena yang menyadari itu malah sedikit merona dan berkata ,"udah biarin aja… hehehehehe…"

_**Lain lagi dengan keadaan seseorang …**_

Seto yang agak Depresi di ruang kerjanya itu mulai berfikir… 'BODOH!!! KENAPA AKU MEMBAWA ANJING ITU KE SINI SIH?!'

Tapi tanpa ia sadari Jonouchi malah masuk kedalam Ruangannya itu karena terkesima dengan pintunya itu yang terlihat keren bagi Jonouchi yang sedang berkeliling istana itu karena termakan dengan rasa penasarannya itu.

"HEHHHH???!!! KA-KAMU KAN MALING YANG SEMALAM!!!" Teriak Jonouchi… Untung saja di ruangan itu terdapat sound proof karena untuk menjaga keamanan pada saat dia membicarakan suatu rahasia dengan berbagai politisi di negaranya itu atau di luar negaranya itu.

"udah lah njing… jangan teriak teriak… aku lagi pusing…''kata Seto sambil menutup muka nya yang terlihat suram itu dengan salah satu tealapak tangannya.

"njing… ANJING MAKSUD MU??!! AKU??!!" bentak Jonouchi,"lha itu kamu tau…" kata Seto dengan santai… "HEH!!! NAMA KAMU TU SAPA??!!! KOK KAMU BISA ADA DI ISTANA SEPERTI INI??!!!" Sambil mengarah kan telunjuknya untuk menunjukki Seto.

Seto langsung mendorong tangan Jonouchi dengan menepisnya karena baginya sangat tidak terhormat bila seorang penasihat raja trtinggi di Domino di tuding tuding seperti itu.

"namaku Seto Kaiba… Penasihat Raja tertinggi di domino…"

_**To be Continued…**_

_**To **__**Aljabar tralala.**_

Oh justru kalo makin banyak yang kritik n saran tambah bagus… hum… chapter ini kan mengutamakan puzzle shipping… tapi di chapter depan banyak puppy shipingnya kok… xD

Btw… thx da di review yah! ^^

_**To **__**cHizu drarryo**_

Iya nih yami… *nglirik – nglirik*

Yami:"Apaan sih loe?!''

Seto:"kalo manggil orang tu pake nama lengkap donk… seto… masak to.. to… SUHARTO TA?!"

Yugi:"sa-sabar lahh…"

Btw thx udah review yah! Review truss!! ^^

_**To Sora tsubameki**_

Iya… pada pro semua nih jadi maling… hehehehehe…

Seto:"death glare'

Me:*pura pura gak tau*

Yami:"maunya mah langsung make out di situ… tapi aibou nda mau… hwhwhwhw… TT^TT"

Yugi:"YA JELAS LAH AKU NDA MAU!!!"

Well thx udah di review yah… review trs yh! ^^

_**To kyon-kyon**_

Seto:"gak apa apa lah aku tinju dia… muka nya udah blangsak gtu…"

Jonouchi:"HUOAPA??!!! DASAR!!! JAMUR BUSUKK…"

Seto:"anjing buangan"

Yami:"halaaa… nunggu orang 2 ini selesai sampai mgg depan g ada selesainya… btw thx da di review yah! ^^"

YUgi:"jangan lupa review trus! ^^"

_**To **__**Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**_

Walah walah…. Thankyou yah udah sampek dibilang keren… hehehehe…

Yami:"duh… itu udah biasa laa… Yugi terlalu menggoda soalnya…"

Yugi:"maksoed lo paan HAH?!"

Yami:"ya itu… hehehehehe…"

Well thx vo da review…! ^^

_**To nonohana kizure**_

Haduh… males banget aku nulis Pegasus… jijik…

Pegasus:"ADUH BOK! KOK JIJIK SIH?! PADAHAL AKU TAMPAN GINI… KULITKU HALUS…. SUARA PUN MERDUH…"

ME:*mutah darah*

Yami:"PERGI LO!!! BANCI KALENG~"

Me;''eh! Rasanya aku bakal masukkin deh di chapter depan… lagi mood nghina orang nih.. hehehehehe… thx da di review yah! ^^

_**To Messiah Hikari**_

Yami:"Hehehehe… harus agresif donk supaya seru! ^^"

Seto:"thx udah di review yah!"

_**To Alia Hanazakuro**_

Joey:"iya… hiks.. hiks… eh? Iya juga sejak kapan kamu jadi saudara ku?"

Yami:"tapi kami ka nada hubungan darah… jadi yam au gimana lagi… Seto sih niru niru…"

Seto:"enak aja!"

Bakura;"well thanks vo da review! ^^"

_**To Sweet lollipop**_

Wah thanks yah! Iya ya… rasanya aku pernh juga ngliat scene kayak gtu…

Yami:"eh?! Aku mau nyoba donk" *langsung di tampar yugi*

Well thx vo da review! ^^


	8. Violance but Sweet

_**YUGIRELLA**_

_**WARNING: CERITA INI SEBETULNYA HANYA FIKTIF BELAKA YG KALO SAYA BILANG SIH RADA ANEH… BAHASA NYA PUN KLO SAYA BILANG RADA GAJE…. BAHASA YANG RADA KASAR ,GAUL NAN ANEH… DAN SAYA TIDAK BERMAKSUD UNTUK MENJELEK JELEK KAN CHARCTER DALAM CERITA INI (membashing chatacter)**_

_**DAN SEMUA CHARACTER YANG ADA NIH PUNYA **__**KAZUKI TAKAHASHI**_

_**Dan ada beberapa adengan yaoi yang tidak terlalu aku gambarkan.. (?)**_

_**TERINSPIRASI DARI CERITA CINDERELLA**_

_**OH IYA! SAYA MINTA MAAF KALO CHARACTER CHARACTER DISINI JADI OOC SEMUA… CUMA BUAT HIBURAN KOK… XP**_

"namaku Seto Kaiba… Penasihat Raja tertinggi di domino…"

Mendengar kata kata pria jangkung bermata biru itu Jonouchi Katsuya langsung tersentak kaget mendengar kata kata yang baginya seperti mustahil bin ajaib itu… untuk apa seorang penasihat raja tertinggi di Negara Domino itu menculiknya? Kenapa ia melakukannya sendiri? Apa maksudnya dengan cara penculikkan yang baginya itu tidak wajar sama sekali… ???

"sudahlahh… daripada kamu diam terus di situ gak jelas lebih baik kamu keluar sekarang… aku masih sibuk.." kata kata Seto itu langsung menyadarkan Jonouchi dari alam bawah sadarnya, dan segera membalas pernyataan orang didepannya itu dengan wajah serius,"maksudmu apa?...." dengan wajah tertunduk dehingga wajahnya tertutupi oleh pony _golden_ nya itu,Seto yang sedang bekerjapun juga mengalihkan perhatiannya dari lembaran lembaran kertas di depan matanya itu kepada sesosok manusia berambut _golden_ di depannya itu yang sedang tertunduk.

"hm..?" jawab seto santai sambil menahan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya…. "maksud mu apa menculikku..??" Tanya Jonouchi lagi. Mendengar itu Seto sempat berpikir sejenak dan memutuskan untuk menjawabnya dengan,"karena aku… ingin memiliki mu…"

Mendengar jawaban Seto yang bagi Jonouchi sangat _nonsense_ itu dia langsung memperkerjakan otaknya dengan maximum power bahkan sampai kepalanya kena migraine (kok rasanya mirip seseorang ya?? XD) dan dia sempat membatu mendengar itu(anime stlye) dan mulai keringat dingin…

Dan mulai berpikir…"_WHAT THE FU*K IS WRONG WITH THIS SHIT?!!"_

Setelah itu dia mulai memundurkan kaki kanannya perlahan lahan sambil membalas pandangan mata Kaiba dengan pandangan.. jijik??? Dan mulai memasang kuda kuda(?) untuk berlari menyelamatkan diri dari sesosok makhluk yang sekarang sedang meneatapnya dengan pandangan serius… bagaikan lomba lari Jonouchi langsung berhitung di dalam khalbunya kapan dia akan berlari…'5…1!!!' ngitung macem paan nih?!

Maka bagaikan si kancil yang mencuri timun(???) dia langsung berlari secepat mungkin yang dia bisa… ternyata eh ternyata… Seto langsung bangkit dari tempat ia duduk dan langsung berlari… Jonouchi yang melihat Seto langsung menangis ketakutan(anime stlye???) dan berusaha untuk mempercepat gerakan kaki kakinya itu. Ternya ta eh ternyata lagi … ia berhasil di tangkap oleh pemuda jangkung itu.

Setelah Seto berhasil menggapai tangannya, lalu ia langsung layak nya orang berdansa dia langsung membalikkan tubuh Jonouchi dan langsung melancarkan serangannya terhadap targetnya,bibir jonouchi… alangkah beruntungnya Seto…ternyata Jonouchi lengah jadi Seto dapat secara paksa mengakses rongga mulutnya itu."MMMMPHHH!! FU-AHHH… MPPPHH!! LE..MMPPHH!! AASSS!!!" teriak Jonouchi… Tapi percuma diluar dugaan kekuatan Seto begitu besar(maksudnya lebih tinggi dari Jonouchi) dan kuat,kekuatan Jonouchi seakan tidak ada apa apanya dibandingkan dengannya… Akhirnya karena tak dapat berontak lagi karena kesia siannya Jonouchi pun pasrah..

Setelah waktu 10 menit…(wuidihhh…)

Seto sudah tak kuat lagi akan kebutuhan oksigen untuk kedua paru parunya yang merupakan pengolahnya untuk ke sumber kehidupannya yaitu jantung yang semakin menipis dan membuatnya bernafas secara terengah engah… Sedangkan Jonouchi yang ada di pelukannya malah… _tewas???_ Tidak… tapi ia semaput… (lho?) maka Jonouchi digendong oleh Seto ke kamar Seto??? Dengan gaya bridal stlye…

Entah apa yang akan terjadi kemudian… (use ur imagination… aku masih blm siap bikin yang begituan… XD)__

_Back to another couple…_

Di lain ruangan Yugirella dan Atemu sudah sampai ke ruang makan keluarga Atem..

"a-atem… kita udah sampai… bisa turunin aku nda? Malu nih diliatin maid mu… kayak orang _just married _ ajah…"kata Yugirella dengan wajah meronanya yang sedikit tertunduk malu dan masih di tahan oleh kedua tangan Atem agar tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"iya iyaa… hm? _Just married???_ Kamu mau married ma aku ya? Hehehehe…" balas Atem dengan nada yang tergolong _nakal???_ "hah?! Bukan be-begitu… mak-maksudku…" dengan tergagapnya balasan Yugirella dan sambil menundukkan kepalanya yang justru malah membuat mukanya semakin imut itu apalagi dengan rona merah di pipinya itu yang semakin membuat Atem cinta ama dia.

"aduuuhh… iya iya _darling_ aku ngerti kok… hehehe… imutnya sih kamu ituuu… hahahahaha,,," dengan nada yang nakal…(again)

"huuu…" kata Yugirella yang masih merona dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya . Maka dalam waktu sepersekian detik Atem malah meletakkan Yugirella di atas… meja??

"Yugiii… aku lapar nih.." dengan tatapan seductive nya kepada Yugirella…"lho? Kok malah aku yang di meja? Tuh ada makanan… makan tuh.." kata Yugirella yang kebingungan akan perilaku Atem."tapi aku maunya kamu… hehehehe…"

"hm? Maksudnya?" Yugirella yang semakin bingung malah memiringkan kepalanya hingga membuatnya semakin imut.

"gini loh maksudku… mmm.." dengan cepat Atem langsung menarik Yugirella dan memberikan ciuman lagi padanya… sepertinya ia sudah tak malu malu lagi dengan Yugirella… Tentusaja Yugirella yang belum sempat memasang _guard_ nya itu sampai kebobolan??

"MPPHH!!! TEMMMPHH!!!" gumam Yugirella sambil mendorong dirinya dari jarak yang baginya itu tidak kondusif untuk menjauh dari Atem…Dan karena Atem tau akan hal itu maka ia melepaskan Yugirella dan berkata… "Yuummm… _Delicious_… " sambil menjilat bibirnya sendiri… X3

"HUWAAAA~!!! AKU UDAH KENA DUA KALII~" teriak Yugirella dengan tangis ala Anime stlye itu…

"Udah Yugii… kamu duduk di kursi yah! Kalo engga aku minta tambah loh… belum kenyaaanngg… hehehehe…" Kata Atem yang membuat Yugirella langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Atem itu…

"jadi Yugi… kok cara makan kita biasa yah? Hambar gitu.." kata Atem yang merusak suasana happy Yugirella yang sedang dengan lahapnya seperti monster makan makanan enaknya itu.

"hm? Memangnya kenapa Atem? Makanan makanannya _maknyus maknyus(???)_ lho…" kata Yugirella setelah menelan makanannya itu dan bersiap untuk mengambil sesendok lagi dari makanannya itu yang padasaat itu udah pada bagian_ dessert_ yang dia pilih… vanilla pudding…

Tapi diluar dugaan Atem malah mengambil kesempatan untuk merampas(?) makanan itu dari mulus Yugirella dan malah mengarahkan sendok Yugirella ke mulutnya.. "aammm…" begitu sahutnya(?)

……………………

……………………..

………………………………..

keheningan terus berlangsung diantara mereka berdua… Atem langsung mengunyah Pudding tersebut dan mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada chocolate pudding miliknya yang mau ia lanjutkan untuk Yugirella terus membatu sambil melototi(?) Atem… hening… hingga akhirnya keheningan itu berakhi karena teriakan Yugirella sambil menunjuk nunjuk Atem…

"HAAH??!!! UNDIRECT KISS?! WAH!! AKU KECOLONGAN TIGA KALI!!!" dengan mata Amesthy Yugirella yang semakin melebar karena… shock? Sambil menutup bibirnya sendir… entah dia mau melindunginya.. entah malu dilihat oleh para maid… entah dia mau merasakan bekas ciuman Atem… tidak tahu deh…

"Gotcha!" kata atem sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke pada Yugirella , "heyyy~ would you like to go to my room?"

Mendengar tawaran yang baginya semakin _membahayakan_ dirnya itu Yugirella ragu ragu dan berpikir… 'waduh… bisa diapa apain nih guwe…' "urmm… Atem.. ka-kayaknya…"

"hehehehe… bercanda kok… paling nanti aku ke kamarmu terus… hehehehe"Bisik Atem kepada Telinga Yugirella yang memotong kata kata calonnya???

"waaahhh… nda boleh itu… hehehehe… oh iya.. Atem boleh tanya sesuatu?"swngan wajah yang semula terlihat happy tapi malah berubah menjadi lebih serius…

"hm? Mau Tanya apa _darling?" _ sepertinya Atem malah membuat panggilan aneh kpd Yugirella

"Apa kamu liat Jonouchi?? Temanku yang waktu itu sekamar dengan ku?"Tanya Yugirella kepada Atem yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya itu.

"hummm… soal dia yah.... mungkin sedang bersama sepupuku…" Jawab Atem dengan santainya… tanpa mengetahui dan mengerti apa yang sedang orang yang dia dan Yugirella lakukan…

"sepupumu???" balas Yugirella sambil agak bigung… kenapa ia bersama Sepupu Atem? Kenapa ia tidak dibawa kesini? Dan lain sebagainya… pertanyaan pertanyaan terus bermunculan di otak Yugi sampai Atem menjawab…"mungkin Seto suka pada teman mu itu…seperti aku.. hehehehehe…."

"su-sukaa??? Kamu suka aku?? Hehhh…?" balas Yugirella yang tidak lagi memikirkan dimana keberadaan temannya itu…

"Iyaa… suka… aku cinta kamu Yugi.. mmmm…." Kata Atem dan langsung mencium Yugirella… again…

"MPHH!!! AMMPHH! JUGAMMPHH! …" jawab Yugirella yang kemudian memberhentikan aksi dari Atem itu…

"hehehehe.. kita pacaran yah! " kata Atem yang langsung dibalas Yugirella dengan "hhmmm… terserah!" dengan mengembung kan pipinya jadi terlihat imut…

"Kamu tau dia sedang ada di mana Pegasus?" kata Bakura…

"hehehehe… aku tau kok…" jawabnya dengan nada bancinya~

"dimana?" kata Bakura dengan wajah yn\ang semakin terlihat menyeramkan… tentusaja Pegasus takut akan hal itu..

"hmm… dia itu ada… di…."

_**TO BE CONTINUED…**_

_**REVIEWSSSS…. XD**_

_**To **__**coolkid4869**_

Wah! Ndapapa kuq…

Yugi n Joey:*sweatdrop* te-terkam??"

Yami:"hehehehe… maunya sih~" 

Well! Thx udah di review yah!

_**To cHizu drarryo**_

Atem:"tem??? Kok malah jadi kayak tempe??"

Seto:"tapi betul juga sih… scara… kulit lo kan coklat'' gimana gtu…hahahaha"

Atem:"oooo… dasar! Kesett!"

Seto:"hapa?! Kesett?!"

Atem:"iya kan? Lo kan juga coklat dodol…"

Jonouchi:"iya juga ya… enak banget dia bias manggil njing.. Atem! Ayo kita sekongkonl untuk mencela n menghina Seto!!" 

Atem:"OSH!"

Yugi:"well thx udah di review!"*sweatdrop*

Jonouchi:"review trz yah! ^^"

_**To Aljabar tralala.**_

Walah… ia tu sih Atem memang mesum kali ya… tapi mungkin dia yang gantiin bajunya sendiri supaya tidak dikira menculik orang oleh para pembatu pembatunya itu…

Atem:"wuih… tumben kamu mbela aku…"

Yugi:"well thx udah di review yah! Review trs! Ok ok??"

_**To **__**nonohana kizure**_

Iya nih… Atem yang gantiin bajunya pake piyamanya dia ndiri… hehehhe…

Kalo soal Jo dan Seto yang selalu bertengkar ato mungkin di buat humor mah itu sepertinya udah jadi tradisi deh… hahahahaha…setuju?? ^^v

Hmm… Pegasus nya baru mulai aku munculin didini… jadi belum ada aksinya itu.. masih aku pikirin… dia mau buat masalahnya kayak gimana… hehehehe… well! Thx vo da reviews! Review trs yah! ^^

_**To Dika the Reborned Kuriboh**_

Uwo!! Hola Dika-san! *ikut ikut lebay* ^^;;;

Iya nih udah sampai istana hehehh… mungkin Atem yang nggantiin baju Yugi karena takut dikira kalau mereka menculik betulan oleh para maidnya itu. Lha atau mungkin Atem… takut aibounya diapa apain mungkin! Hahaha… betul g?  
Atem:"tapi ya ada betulnya juga sih…"

Yugi:"huh! Aku g percaya kamu g apa apain aku!"

Atem:"aku nda ngapa ngapain kamu kok! Hehehehe… mau di apa apain yah?"

Yugi:*bluuuusshh*

Well thx udah di review yah! Review trss!! ^^

_**To kyon-kyon**_

Ola kyon-kyon san! Well.. mungkin Atem udah g malu malu lagi ama Yugi karena sika Yugi juga… kan secara… Yugi juga udah Suka ama Atem… tapi gak tau juga sih mereka udah pacaran apa belum… rencananya aku mau mbuat scene Atem nglamar Yugi juga… XD

Iya tuh Seto… udah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ajah masih ngejek ngejek Jonouchi… hahahaha…

Well thx udah di review yah! Review truss!! ^^

_**To YamiMutouLurveYugi**_

Oh! Nda apa apa kok… udah review ajah aku udah syukur banget… iya iya… nanti aku baca ulang lagi ya… maklum saia orangnya teledor… hehehehe… ^^;;;

Well thx vo da review!! Review trs yah! ^^

_**To Messiah Hikari**_

Ola senpai! (hahahaha) walah'' thx yo mpe dibilangi apik… hahahahaha… Atem tuh kayaknya bukannya liat angel malah liat tawaran untuk berbuat mesum deh rasanya… XD

Ohh… kalo soal Jonouchi n Kaiba mah itu udah tradisi deh kayaknya… hahahahaha…

Well thx udah di review yah! Review truss!!! ^^

_**To Sora Tsubameki**_

Gw reply… gw reply!! Well… nda tau kenapa kok aku pingin banget buat cerita yang so sweet gtu deh.. hehehehe…

Oh… kalo soal njing mah aku biasanya pake buat manggil temen q… jadi saia terapkan disini… hahahahaha…

SetO:"ya saia kan meniru author… hehehehe…"

Atem:"author g genah…" 

Well thx udah di review yah! Review truusss! ^^

_**To Sweet lollipop**_

Soalnya chapter ini memang aku utamain untuk puzzle shipping… tapi di chapter ini udah di perbanyak kok… hahahaha… walaupun gaje… XD

Well thx udah di review! Review truss! ^^

_**To Alia TakaHana**_

Hum.. Yugi kan memang udah suka ama Atem Alia-san… ada kok critanya di chapter chapter lalu… hehehehehe…. Umm… Seto yang manggil njing itu Cuma sekedar hiburan kok… hehehehhe…

Biasanya aku yang bilang gtu… XD

Well thx vo da review! Review trus yah! ^^


End file.
